User talk:RainingPain17
Page last edited on / / by }} (Last message) Archived yo 17:04, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Weapon stats I know that it's game files stats but... Is it really possible to fire 75 rounds in one minute with the Grenade Launcher? If not, we should do like the vehicle stats template; Spliting tested info and game files info. AndreEagle17 20:04, June 6, 2015 (UTC) : I suspected that there would be something wrong and I also doubt that the game files would be wrong about the RoF of weapons, so yeah, I agree with you. AndreEagle17 20:34, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Steam update available now PC Downloading - 816.2 MB. smurfy (coms) 12:49, June 10, 2015 (UTC) 1 download and install on Steam. Loading up now but have to go to bed, it's 1am and I have work in the morning :( smurfy (coms) 13:01, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Templates Hey Rain, I didn't extend the __NOEDITSECTION__ deployment to other templates because it does not work as intended, it drops the edit function for all sections on a page, not just the current section. I've left it on the staff-only warning templates but no need to use it on templates that anyone can use. smurfy (coms) 05:15, June 12, 2015 (UTC) : I got fed up with the noeditection bug today and started removing it from templates. If you find any I have missed that are locked to admins, can you let me know? Thanks. smurfy (coms) 09:18, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Dodo not in GTA V PC See at Talk:Dodo. GMRE (talk) 15:41, June 14, 2015 (UTC) May 19 Update Fix Just wanted to drop you some thanks for sharing how to fix that update. It totally screwed with the main wiki I edit and it looks much better now I know how to get around it! Cheers! 15:02, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Spam Protection Filter Another one of these protection filters has popped up. This time, on the Regina page. I've tried to source the problem, but no look so far. Could you take a look? 17:42, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Business Infobox Is there any way to change the color of the image background to gray to prevent black logos of disappearing, like what happened in this page? [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 17:14, June 27, 2015 (UTC) : Done. smurfy (coms) 23:32, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Div Collapse Faults I have a problem. I recently "div-ed" my user page to make each segment collapsable. Problem is, this afternoon, it decides to delete all the separate divs, and combined it into one - automatically. Can you take a look? Half of my user page is missing, and requires 1 "expand" to reveal all of it - which isn't how it worked last night. 14:39, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :Could you take a look? -- 19:04, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! -- 19:18, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Jet Hi just want to say jet spawn point in pc and ps4 is different in pc they always shown landing but never take off but and in section pof ps4 jet spwan point , its say jet take off so thats different. J GTA (talk) 15:05, July 4, 2015 (UTC)J_GTAJ GTA (talk) 15:05, July 4, 2015 (UTC)